role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla Junior
BirthGoji is the fully grown son of Burning Godzilla. History Birthgoji's first appeared when he rose up from the ocean, waking up from a long slumber. Later, he dueled 2012goji, which ended in a tie. He later helped RadoGoji fight Coyote Tango and Winter Flurry. Unfortunately, his ally retreated, leaving BirthGoji to die. However, the Gojiran was then revived. After his death and revival, he went to a cave where he met Sonic M.U.T.O., and had a "talk" with him. Zardoris showed up as well. After the two argued, BirthGoji summoned the Kraken to kill him. Birthgoji later killed him with the kiss of death. Later, he later got a card from 2014Gigan. He later helped in the battle with Moon Beast, which earned him some new allies such as Coyote Tango. He later battled with Fusion and witnessed the death of Gomora, who he doesn't know is alive. Later, he got abducted by some aliens and met Aqua Rodan, who helped him escape from the aliens. BirthGoji is training to this day Personality BirthGoji is mostly edgy, serving his days helping people. He defends his home planet with courage and pride, he cares for others even certain humans. Speaking of which, BirthGoji nether hates or likes humanity. He finds humankind a pest but has to deal with protecting them. Abilities Atomic breath: BirthGoji like all other gojirans can fire a beam of concentrated radiation. Spiral ray: BirthGoji can fire a more powerful version of his Atomic breath having a heat affect to it. Mana beam: An Atomic breath that is energized with mana. It is one of birthgojis most unused. Births power: Stronger then his mana beam charging this thing makes the ground shakes under him and cracks. When fired it has a spiral effect to it doing moderate damage reborn in flames : One of if not the strongest beam in his arsenal, while charging this beam birthgojis eyes and claws turn blue, red, and purple. His scutes on his back do the same and once fully charged glow bright blue/purple. Firing it sends a shockwave out. If any kaiju is hit by this it might cause massive damage, however this attack uses tons of energy and time. Endurance: BirthGoji has shown to get up from powerful hits and keeps pushing through, However there are limits to this there are points when he can take so much, Birth has came back from battles with near death experinces, making his healing process a lot more harder. Healing factor: BirthGoji has a healing factor like all Gojirans. Able to heal wounds in a matter of minutes, Bigger wounds however say like losing a arm would take 1/days. Bigger wounds however can take weeks even months to heal. Mana control: thanks to a badass turtle, BirthGoji can control mana able to use it defensively and offensively. strength: BirthGoji is very strong able to lift things two times his weight and size. More to be added likes *spending time with his friends *fighting *eating food *earth *female final goji dislikes *'ZSG' *people threatening earth *very annoying people Trivia BirthGoji has three theme songs. Each one shows parts of his personality. His 3 theme songs are awake and alive and never surrender by skillet and me against the world by super plane BirthGoji is the only one in his family to become a rider Lyrics Never surrender by skillet This song represents Birthgoji and him trying to fight through life, not allowing himself to "never surrender" to it. Do you know what its like when Your scared to see yourself {this represents BirthGoji seeing his father rather then himself] do you know what it like when you wish who where someone else who didnt need your help to get by {BirthGoji knowing he will always need help surviving} Do you know what its like to wanna surrender {BirthGoji saying do you know what its like to stop fighting, and surrender} {chorus} I dont wanna feel this this tomorrow I dont wanna live like this today Make me feel better, i wanna feel better stay with me here now and never surrender {this whole chorus is saying for he does not want to live like this, he looks to his friends for guidance and wants their help and making him feel better} never surrender Do you know what its like when Your not who you wanna be {He wants to stop acting like his father and take his own path} Do you know what its like to Be your own worst enemy {Saying that everytime he sees ZSG he sees himself} whos see the things in me i cant hide do you know what its like to wanna surrender {chorus} I dont wanna feel like this tomorrow i dont wanna feel like this today make me feel better, i wanna feel better stay with me here now and never surrender Make me feel better, you make me feel better you make me feel better, put me back togather {Saying his friends can always put him back on the right track} {chorus} I dont wanna feel like this tomorrow i dont wanna live like this today make me feel better, i need to feel better stay with me here now and never surrender Category:G.O.D.Z.I.L.L. Association Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Living Toy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good